


Попробуем?

by JJeyWill



Series: Свингер-пати [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: — Мы можем попробовать, — голос у Акааши слегка изменился, приобрёл лёгкую хрипотцу, от которой по коже пробежали мурашки. — Заодно выясним окончательно, согласны ли мы. Если нет, проще будет всё прекратить сейчас.Звучало разумно. Кенма кивнул.





	Попробуем?

**Author's Note:**

> условный совместный лагерь; отношения не на четверых, а курокен+бокуака и их маленькая свингер-пати, ООС, обоснуя нет, немножко вуайеризма
> 
> по картинке https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CyAWy-2XUAAMPBv.png

— Ты злишься, — произнёс Акааши.

Кенма бросил на него косой взгляд из-под завесы волос. Акааши всегда был наблюдательным, хотя не то чтобы Кенма старался скрыть своё настроение. 

— Потому что это тупо, — ответил он. — Они сами хотели, а теперь мы их сидим ждём. 

— А ты не хотел?

Кенма дёрнул плечом. 

— Ну… Было немного любопытно.

Достаточно любопытно, чтобы он после пары дней раздумий согласился. Может быть, ещё чуточку повлияла явная заинтересованность Куро и то, как у него блестели глаза при любом напоминании о. Отчасти Кенма сказал «да», потому что вдруг понял, что не против посмотреть на Куро со стороны. Хотя сама мысль вызывала смешанные чувства. И Кенма не был до конца уверен насчёт самого себя, особенно в плане Бокуто… И всё же он согласился. 

— А ты? — спросил Кенма в свою очередь.

Акааши едва заметно изогнул губы. 

— Думаю, мною тоже в большей степени двигало любопытство, — он опустил взгляд на свои сплетённые пальцы. — И… мне хотелось бы посмотреть. 

— О. 

Ну надо же, как они совпали. Кенма почувствовал нечто сродни облегчению. 

— Мне тоже, — признался он после долгой паузы.

Плечи у Акааши слегка расслабились.

Молчание снова заполнило кладовку, в которой они двое сидели на сложенных стопкой матах. Кенма покатал вверх-вниз страницу сайта, открытого на телефоне. В зале, к которому примыкала кладовка, стояла тишина — он был сейчас не занят — но откуда-то издалека слышались голоса. Не стоило затевать всё это днём. Кто вообще решил, что это подходящее время?.. Возможно, кто-то из тех, кто до сих пор не явился. Кенма свернул сайт и открыл игру. Покосился снова на руки Акааши. Хотел ли он, чтобы Акааши его коснулся? Или коснулся Куро? Кенма ещё не был ни с кем кроме Куро. И тот тоже не мог похвастаться богатым опытом. Кенма представил, как Куро целуется с, допустим, Бокуто, и облизнул губы. Да, пожалуй, он и правда не прочь был бы посмотреть. Вот только пока было не на кого. Идиотская ситуация. 

— Ты мог бы написать… наверное, — сказал Акааши. 

— У Куро, скорее всего, сейчас телефон не при себе. 

Но Кенма всё равно написал. Это и представление того, с каким лицом Куро мог бы читать сообщение, скрасило ему целую минуту времени. Кенма негромко фыркнул. 

— Написал, что мы начнём без них, если они не поторопятся, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Акааши.

Брови того немного дрогнули. 

— Ты правда стал бы? — спросил Акааши минуту спустя. 

— Что? 

— Начинать без них.

Кенма заметил интерес в его глазах. Лёгкая волна напряжения скользнула по коже, и Кенма отвёл взгляд. Не то чтобы он хотел Акааши. Это было обычное любопытство… Кенма пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю, — он не видел смысла вилять. 

Акааши тихо вздохнул. Он хотел? Кенма бессмысленно смотрел на заставку игры, не делая попыток её запустить. Акааши рядом сидел неподвижно, а у Кенмы, казалось, приподнялись все волоски на теле в ожидании неизвестно чего. Стоило ли действовать самому? Стоило ли начинать? Ждать дальше или, может, вообще встать и уйти? Но это было бы слишком разочаровывающе. Кенма успел настроиться и — что греха таить — даже слегка возбудиться. Это, конечно, быстро пройдёт, если сейчас всё бросить, но… Кенма снова облизнул губы. 

— Может быть, — пробормотал он, ещё ниже опуская голову и чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь.

Акааши шевельнулся: наверное, повернулся и смотрел теперь на него. Кенма почти пожалел, что заговорил. 

— Мы можем попробовать, — голос у Акааши слегка изменился, приобрёл лёгкую хрипотцу, от которой по коже пробежали мурашки. — Заодно выясним окончательно, согласны ли мы. Если нет, проще будет всё прекратить сейчас.

Звучало разумно. Кенма кивнул. Он глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя отложить телефон, а затем поднять голову. Акааши смотрел заметно потемневшими глазами, на скулах у него проступили слабые пятна румянца. Он придвинулся чуть ближе, и Кенма повторил за ним. Они медленно подались навстречу друг другу и соприкоснулись губами. Кенма прикрыл глаза. Было не так, как с Куро, незнакомо, но скорее приятно, чем нет. Кенма разомкнул губы и ответил на первое движение Акааши. Они целовались не спеша, неглубоко, пока что просто изучая друг друга. В Акааши не чувствовалось той сдерживаемой страсти, что всегда была в Куро, и Кенма не заводился так, как с ним, но это было вполне закономерно. Кенма вздрогнул, когда под футболку проникла рука и коснулась обнажённой кожи. Акааши сразу замер. 

— Мне перестать? — шёпотом спросил он, впрочем, не отстраняясь. 

— Нет, — выдохнул Кенма.

Больше контакта было хорошей идеей, и он положил руку Акааши на плечо, провёл выше, до открытой шеи, погладил кончиками пальцев, почувствовал ответную лёгкую дрожь. Акааши огладил его спину уже обеими руками, задирая футболку, а Кенма, осмелев, сжал в горсти упругие вьющиеся прядки и несильно потянул. Судя по тихому стону, Акааши такое нравилось, и Кенма потянул вновь. Акааши наклонил голову и припал губами к его шее, заставив застонать теперь уже самого Кенму. Шея всегда была его чувствительным местом, лёгкие укусы и прикосновения горячего влажного языка делали своё дело, и вскоре Кенма уже не мог сдержать убыстрившегося и потяжелевшего дыхания. Акааши лизнул его в ямку между ключиц, и Кенма выгнулся со стоном. В паху быстро собиралось тяжёлое горячее напряжение, заставлявшее ёрзать на месте. 

— Постой, — Кенма потянул Акааши за волосы сильнее, вынуждая отстраниться. Проверка получалась немного односторонней, и, пожалуй, Кенме нужна была минута передышки. — Я… я, наверное, тоже должен что-то сделать. У тебя есть?..

Кенма хотел спросить, есть ли у Акааши чувствительные места, но в последний момент смутился и не смог это произнести. Но судя по усилившемуся румянцу, Акааши его понял. 

— Моё тело не такое чувствительное, но… да. Внутренняя часть бёдер, в основном. И волосы — это ты уже нашёл.

Было странно обсуждать такое вслух, Кенма с Куро никогда ничего подобного не обсуждали, всё нашлось и выяснилось постепенно само. Но сейчас, Кенме казалось, ситуация требовала иного подхода. 

— Скажешь, если что не так, — неловко произнёс он и, опустив взгляд, скользнул рукой под край шорт Акааши, погладил скрытую ими горячую гладкую кожу. 

Акааши неровно вздохнул и раздвинул ноги чуть шире. Кенма водил кончиками пальцев круговыми движениями, представляя, как контрастно они, загрубелые, должны ощущаться на этом нежном участке. Он хорошо знал, каково это, потому что так касался его Куро. А ещё Куро ласкал там губами, и при воспоминании об этом поджимались пальцы на ногах. Стоило ли Кенме самому сделать так? Акааши со стоном уронил голову Кенме на плечо. Заметно увеличившаяся выпуклость в паху показывала, что и без губ ему всё очень даже нравилось. Кенма просунул руку дальше и подлез пальцами под край трусов, где было совсем жарко и чувствовались жёсткие завитки волос. Акааши вздрогнул и горячо выдохнул ему в шею. Свободной рукой Кенма накрыл его член и сжал сквозь одежду. Акааши вскинулся. 

— Я… — он хватанул воздух ртом, — я предлагаю сменить положение, — сказал он и потянул Кенму на себя. 

В этот раз они поняли друг друга без объяснений и завозились, устраиваясь удобнее. Кенма раздвинул ноги шире, чтобы Акааши мог поместиться между ними, и придвинулся ближе. Получилось, что он почти что сидел у Акааши на коленях, и пришлось схватиться за его плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие. Они стянули вниз шорты и бельё и застонали в унисон, соприкоснувшись возбуждёнными членами. 

И именно в этот момент распахнулась ведущая в кладовку дверь. Лицо Куро стоило того, чтобы увековечить его на фотографии, но Кенма был сейчас больше раздражён тем, что их с Акааши прервали. Как и Акааши, похоже. И ещё вдобавок окатило жарким стыдом. 

— Ого, они и правда начали без нас! — воскликнул маячивший за спиной Куро Бокуто. — Акааши! Как вы могли?!

Акааши выдохнул почти с шипением. Он не стал отстраняться, и Кенма был ему за это благодарен. Куро же, так и не произнеся ни слова, стремительно прошагал вперёд, опёрся коленом о маты и, подцепив Кенму пальцами за подбородок, впился в его губы страстным поцелуем, одновременно обхватив другой рукой оба их с Акааши члена. Кенма глухо вскрикнул от пронзивших его ощущений и выгнулся, цепляясь за Акааши и Куро одновременно. Это было слишком ярко, слишком сильно — просто слишком. Сквозь шум крови в ушах он слышал, как громко застонал Акааши, и как причитал не знавший куда приткнуться временно позабытый всеми Бокуто, что-то вроде «А я? А меня?!». Не прерывая поцелуя, Куро двинул рукой, и Кенма вскрикнул снова. Из глаз, казалось, вот-вот посыпятся искры. А ещё Куро, похоже, перемкнуло, поэтому Кенма торопливо нашёл рукой его волосы и дёрнул посильнее, надеясь привести этим в чувство. Куро вздрогнул и отпустил его губы, отстраняясь. 

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Куро, часто моргая. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели. — Чёрт.

Кенма, дрожа, пытался хоть немного отдышаться. Акааши напротив него тоже жадно хватал воздух ртом в объятиях нашедшего себе место Бокуто, который сосредоточенно нацеловывал Акааши местечко за ухом. 

— Куро, полегче, — слабым голосом произнёс Кенма. 

Ему казалось, что одно неосторожное движение — и он кончит, поэтому Кенма старался не шевелиться вовсе. 

— Прости, — Куро мотнул головой. — Я просто увидел вас, и… — он шумно втянул воздух. — Не думал, что ты станешь приводить угрозу в действие.

Куро усмехнулся, и Кенма послал ему лучший убийственный взгляд, на какой был способен в таком положении. Их прервал очередной стон Акааши, потому что Бокуто времени не терял. Уж он точно знал, где у Акааши чувствительные места и как их приласкать, чтобы тот окончательно потерял голову. Акааши, казалось, совсем безвольно растекся в его руках и только стонал и вздрагивал, перекатывая голову по его плечу. И каждое его движение отдавалось в Кенме острой вспышкой удовольствия. Куро сдвинулся вбок, позволяя Кенме опереться на себя, чтобы было удобнее. 

— Готов? — шепнул он Кенме на ухо и, дождавшись ответного мычания, осторожно двинул рукой.

Ощущений было слишком много: горячее пульсирующее соприкосновение членов, медленное скольжение обхватывавшей их руки, губы, мягко сжавшие мочку уха, поглаживания другой руки, скользнувшей под футболку по животу и вверх до груди, где пальцы обхватили и сжали сосок. Ещё одна рука — кажется, Бокуто — гладила по бедру, и всё сильнее ощущалась сотрясавшая Акааши дрожь, передаваясь и Кенме тоже. Кенма уже не разбирал, чьи стоны и всхлипы он слышит: свои или Акааши. Он стремительно приближался к грани, теряя связь с реальностью, и кончил в тот момент, когда поверх руки Куро на их с Акааши членах Бокуто положил и сжал свою. 

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, понадобилось несколько минут. Кенма полулежал в объятиях Куро, чувствуя ухом его тёплые выдохи, и осознавал произошедшее. Он только что сделал это — они сделали это — вчетвером… Ну, технически… И Кенме, в общем-то, понравилось. А ведь изначально он даже не верил, что в итоге дойдёт до дела. Правда, теперь хотелось отползти в сторонку и лежать, переваривая новый опыт. Но, стоило шевельнуться, и Кенма понял, что не все ещё получили то, за чем сюда пришли. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что тебе понравилось, — проговорил Куро ему на ухо. — Потому что мне — да, хотя я рассчитывал поучаствовать, гм, более активно. И всё ещё рассчитываю.

Кенма вяло трепыхнулся. 

— Я ещё не готов к продолжению, — пробурчал он.

— И что же мне делать? 

— У меня есть одна идея, — подал голос Акааши. Он встретился взглядом с Кенмой, и тот догадался, какая. — Думаю, Кенма меня поддержит.

 

— А? — Бокуто хлопал глазами почти обиженно. — То есть как это вы не будете участвовать? 

— Будем, но в качестве зрителей, — ответил Акааши. 

— Эй, так нечестно! — возмутился Куро. 

— Нечестно назначать встречу, а потом опаздывать неизвестно на сколько, — мрачно парировал Кенма.

Конечно, он поддержал идею Акааши. В конце концов, он именно за этим сюда и пришёл. Посмотреть. Так что пусть теперь Куро с Бокуто отдуваются, сами виноваты. 

— Неудобно как-то, — Бокуто, потупившись, потеребил край своих шорт и умудрился даже слегка покраснеть.

Кенма почувствовал, как его брови против воли ползут выше на лоб. От Бокуто застенчивости он как-то не ожидал. 

— Да ладно, давай устроим классное шоу, раз уж так сложилось.

Куро, как часто бывало, корчил из себя невесть что, но Кенма видел и покрасневшие уши, и напряжённость в позе. На секунду Кенме даже стало совестно и захотелось сдать назад — но только на секунду. Бокуто же то ли не заметил всего этого, то ли не придал значения, но явно приободрился и расправил плечи. 

— Ну давай, — сказал он и первым потянулся к Куро за поцелуем.

Кенма застыл, впившись пальцами в свои колени и, кажется, на время перестав дышать. Он ещё никогда не видел со стороны как Куро целуется, и теперь внутри столкнулись два желания: прекратить это и увидеть больше. Желание увидеть подробности постепенно побеждало. Куро с Бокуто немного отстранились друг от друга, мелькнули языки, и Кенма втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Рядом так же сдавленно вдохнул Акааши. Куро ухватил Бокуто за футболку на боку, стиснул её в кулаке, а другую руку запустил Бокуто в волосы, сминая и путая стоящие торчком пряди. Они снова приникли друг к другу, притискиваясь и переплетаясь всё плотнее, оба уже тяжело дышали, Бокуто беспорядочно шарил руками по спине Куро, а Куро отпустил его футболку и сунулся пальцами за край шорт. Казалось, за прошедшие полминуты они двое настолько увлеклись, что позабыли обо всём вокруг, но это впечатление развеялось, когда Куро открыл прикрытые до того глаза и бросил картинно выразительный взгляд в сторону Кенмы и Акааши. «Позёр!» — едва не выплюнул в ответ Кенма, но во рту некстати пересохло. Отвратительно было признавать, но это позёрство работало, по крайней мере сейчас и с Кенмой. Кожу уже вновь покалывало иголочками возбуждения, и в низу живота постепенно тяжелело опять. Кенма коротко взглянул на Акааши. Судя по приоткрытым губам, почти полностью затопившим радужку зрачкам и неровно вздымавшейся груди, у того дела обстояли ничуть не лучше.

Куро с Бокуто, меж тем, начали уже пытаться тереться друг о друга, что в положении сидя делать было не очень-то сподручно. 

— Двинься, — Куро пихнул Бокуто, и тот с полувздохом-полустоном опрокинулся на спину, утянув Куро за собой.

Куро вжался в его бёдра своими, толкнулся и глухо застонал сам, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Бокуто. Тот заёрзал, подаваясь навстречу, раскинул ноги шире, приглашая откровенно и бесстыдно — куда только подевалась недавняя застенчивость? Куро не нужно было приглашать дважды: он сразу принялся ритмично вжиматься и тереться, коротко постанывая и помыкивая, прихватывая губами и зубами удобно подставленную шею Бокуто, казавшуюся белее чем обычно на контрасте с довольно смуглой кожей самого Куро. Бокуто то стонал откровенно и громко, то кусал губы, пытаясь сдержаться. Руки его, казалось, жили отдельной жизнью: одна взлохматила ещё сильнее и без того не отличавшиеся порядком волосы Куро, а затем дёрнула вверх край футболки, обнажая напряжённую спину, прошлась короткими ногтями вдоль ложбинки позвоночника, вторая же потянула вниз шорты сразу вместе с бельём.

Кенма не осознавал, до какой степени успел возбудиться, пока чужие руки не накрыли и не сжали сквозь ткань футболки его затвердевшие соски. Прикосновение обожгло, и не вскрикнул Кенма только потому, что подавился воздухом. Он выгнулся, беззвучно распахнув рот, и запрокинул голову так сильно, что почти ударился затылком о плечо подобравшегося сзади Акааши. 

— Прости, — горячо и сбивчиво зашептал тот в ухо Кенмы, — мы сказали, что будем зрителями… Но… Очень трудно бездействовать, глядя на это. Если ты не против…

Кенма был не против. А ещё сказанное про зрителей не было нерушимой клятвой, и они вполне могли всё же присоединиться к Куро с Бокуто, но Кенма был сейчас не в силах озвучить эту мысль, так что он лишь выдохнул со всхлипом «Да!» и подался назад, навстречу Акааши, заставив того этим движением сорваться на стон. Акааши оставил в покое один из его сосков и скользнул рукой вниз, сразу пробравшись в трусы, и сжал уже полностью вставший член. На несколько секунд окружающий мир перестал существовать, пока Кенма пережидал острый приступ наслаждения. Акааши, к счастью, не спешил активно двигать рукой, только сжимал и поглаживал большим пальцем головку, но даже это заставляло Кенму почти конвульсивно содрогаться. Акааши был возбужден вряд ли слабее него, Кенма мог чувствовать это даже через слои одежды. И ещё по тому, как по телу Акааши то и дело прокатывалась дрожь. 

— Погоди, — хрипло позвал Кенма. — Думаю, проще будет сразу раздеться…

Непослушными руками он начал стаскивать с себя шорты — знал бы, обратно бы не надевал. Получилось не с первой попытки, а в футболке Кенма вообще почти запутался. Акааши тоже завозился, освобождаясь от своей одежды, а затем замер, словно в нерешительности. 

— Ты… — начал было он, но Кенма не дал ему договорить. 

Он сдвинулся назад, вжимаясь в Акааши, и застонал вместе с ним, почувствовав, как горячий твёрдый член лёг между ягодиц. Акааши стиснул Кенму в объятиях и застыл, тяжело дыша в затылок.

Куро с Бокуто, пока Акааши с Кенмой были заняты, времени не теряли и тоже успели раздеться. На Бокуто остались только его компрессионные наколенники, и это определённо не должно было казаться таким возбуждающим зрелищем. Куро как раз водил пальцами по тому месту, где чёрная ткань плотно обхватывала широкое бедро, одновременно губами лаская один из сосков, и Бокуто под ним почти что поскуливал. Одной рукой он беспорядочно гладил Куро по бедру, а второй цеплялся за его загривок. «Не так», — хотелось сказать Кенме. Он знал, что если подобраться к Куро сзади и прикусить загривок посильнее, Куро практически теряет волю, и делать с ним таким можно почти что угодно. Однако ценный совет дать не довелось, потому что наконец отдышался и стал готов к продолжению Акааши. Он погладил Кенму по груди, ещё раз приласкал соски, обвёл контур ключиц, а другой рукой обхватил за член и принялся размеренно дрочить. Кенма прогнулся, подаваясь то вперёд, в его кулак, то назад, чувствуя, как скользит по ложбинке пачкающий кожу смазкой член. Акааши целовал Кенме шею, постепенно ускоряя ритм движений, и воздуха вскоре стало не хватать. Кенма уже не стонал, а скорее ахал на каждом толчке, в теле всё быстрее нарастало готовое взорваться искрами напряжение. 

— Твою мать!..

Этот хриплый возглас ненадолго вернул почти уже потерявшегося в ощущениях Кенму в действительность. Он с трудом сфокусировал зрение и увидел, что Куро смотрит на него дикими глазами на утратившем почти всякое выражение лице. Смотрит и всё быстрее и яростнее дрочит себе и Бокуто, который мечется под ним, вскрикивая и неся какую-то бессмыслицу. Кенма представил, как должен выглядеть сейчас, поплывший и задыхающийся в объятиях Акааши в предоргазменном угаре — каким его видит Куро — и, содрогнувшись, кончил со вскриком, успев ещё почувствовать, как брызнуло на спину горячим, когда почти одновременно с ним кончил Акааши. 

 

— Не хочешь привести себя в порядок? — спросил Куро. — Нам ещё в зал возвращаться. 

— Не хочу, — буркнул Кенма, не поднимая головы. 

Он обессиленно распластался на матах и не собирался вставать даже под угрозой расстрела. У него просто не было больше сил, тем более на тренировку. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как неподалёку приходит в себя Бокуто и уже даже начинает одеваться очухавшийся раньше Акааши. У Акааши всегда было ненормально хорошо с самоконтролем. 

— Давай, поднимайся, не настолько ты устал.

Сидевший рядом Куро в кое-как натянутых шортах снова потыкал Кенму в бок, и тот предпринял вялую попытку отползти. 

— Я не отстану, ты же знаешь.

Угроза звучала омерзительно правдоподобно. Кенма полежал ещё с минуту, а затем со стоном перевернулся на спину. 

— Я тебе это припомню, — угрюмо пообещал он. 

— Угу.

Вряд ли Куро раскаивался. Кенма собрался с силами и с трудом сел. Руки норовили подогнуться в локтях, а вставать на ноги не хотелось даже пробовать. Куро кинул ему на колени комок его одежды, и Кенма медленно выпутал оттуда футболку. 

— В следующий раз даже не думайте затевать такое днём, — предупредил он. 

— Огооо! Тебе так понравилось, что ты уже думаешь о следующем разе? — расплылся в усмешке Куро. — Вот уж не ожидал! 

— Я за! — вклинился вполне оживший Бокуто. — Где? Когда? Мне точно понравилось!

Акааши только вздохнул, но без особой досады.

Кенма окинул их всех взглядом исподлобья. Возможно, настало время пожалеть о содеянном, потому что покоя ему теперь, видимо, не светит. 

— Да идите вы, — пробурчал он и кинул футболкой в чересчур уж сияющего Куро. 

Тот поймал и со смехом вернул обратно.


End file.
